


just for you

by cytogeneticist



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Some texting, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cytogeneticist/pseuds/cytogeneticist
Summary: minji and gahyeon have been friends since they were young but lately gahyeon has been distant, so minji tries to find out why. gahyeon says she's in love with someone and needs her help, not knowing minji is in love with her.





	just for you

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally a threadfic on twitter but i deleted it cos i can't keep up with updating everyday and i wasn't into it anymore but i still wanted to finish this and i did! yey~
> 
> it's on lowercase cos i started the threadfic like that and im too lazy to change it hhh 
> 
> first part is minji's pov then changes to gahyeon

they’re at a party today; exams just finished so minji’s sorority decided to throw a party to let all the stress out. people around her were singing and dancing and some are even making out, and minji herself is having fun. she loves parties and playing around, but she still can’t help but worry though.

she has a friend, her childhood friend in fact, who’s recently been distant towards her. minji thought that maybe it was because of exams but it’s done now and her friend still hasn’t gone to see her.

gahyeon, her friend’s name, is part of the sorority too which means she’s also in this party. minji actually saw her awhile ago, talking to one of their friends, and she swears gahyeon saw her too but ignored her instead.

or maybe minji’s just being paranoid? she’s not sure but she knows that she really misses her best friend.

but minji is a positive person! nothing will happen if she just keeps sulking so she stands up from this couch that is sure to be dirtied by the couple making out beside her.

she goes to look for gahyeon and finds her at the dining area, still talking to her friend, yoobin. minji frowns.

she likes yoobin; they’re friends too actually. she’s nice and cool and treats gahyeon well, but gahyeon’s been spending time with her more than minji so she wonders if that’s the reason why her best friend hasn’t hang out with her anymore.

gahyeon looks so happy though. her eyes were sparkling and her smile was clear and genuine. she was no longer that shy baby that minji first met when they were really young.

she used to put on fake smiles when she was surrounded by other people, trying her best to have fun. but minji helped her break out of her shell, kept reminding her that she was enough, that she didn’t have to try hard to please others and to just be herself, and if those others don’t like the way she is then there will be other people who’d be right for her. minji is one of them.

and she guesses yoobin is now too, judging from that cute laughter gahyeon just let out. minji keeps staring at them and sees gahyeon tuck a hair behind her ear, her eyes suddenly looking down and being shy and—

is she flirting with her? what? now this is too much for minji’s heart.

she approaches them and flings her arms around her baby gahyeon. “gahyeonie~ i missed you~ what’re you two talking about? and hi, yoobin!”

she feels gahyeon tense up and minji looks at her with worry. yoobin just smiles at them with a knowing face.

“hey, unnie,” yoobin says. “i was just telling gahyeon some funny story. i’ll go talk to yoohyeon so you can have gahyeon all to yourself.”

gahyeon shakes her head at her friend, trying to tell her something but yoobin just laughs at her and leaves.

“uh, so what’s all that about?” minji asks as she removes her arms around gahyeon.

gahyeon shyly smiles at her. “er, it’s nothing. what about you, unnie, what do you need?”

minji pouts. “i wanna talk to my best friend.”

“i’m pretty sure i saw siyeon-unnie around here somewhere.”

“no, i meant you. we haven’t seen each other lately and i really missed you.”

“i missed you too, unnie.”

minji continues to frown. she still feels like there’s something wrong so she grabs gahyeon’s hand and leads her to a vacant bedroom.

“is something wrong?” gahyeon asks with a cute worried face. minji wants to kiss her cheeks and maybe her lips too.

minji sits on the bed and pats the space beside her to let gahyeon sit. “there’s nothing wrong with me, i’m perfectly fine but... what about you, gahyeon? you haven’t been talking to me recently and i can’t stop wondering what happened.”

“oh,” gahyeon looks down and bites her lower lip, a sign that there’s something she wants to say but can’t and it makes minji sad because there wasn’t supposed to be any secrets between them.

minji faces her and places her hands between hers. “it’s okay, baby. whatever it is you want to say, i’ll listen, but if you’re not ready then it’s okay too.”

gahyeon then looks up to her. “unnie... well— you see— um— how do i say this? i’m... in love?”

minji blinks. “what.”

gahyeon, flustered, takes her hands off minji’s and places it on her own cheeks to hide the blush on her face. “uh, i’m in love with— aaaah, i can’t say it, oh god, why is this so hard?”

“gahyeonie, calm down? um, you don’t have to if you’re not ready?” but minji’s heart is beating so fast. she doesn’t want to hope but hope is an ugly bitch that keeps happening.

“no! i need to say it,” gahyeon looks at her with determination. “i’m in love... with yoobin.”

“what.”

gahyeon looks like she was about to crumble but she keeps up the fake confidence. “and i need your help to get her to date me.”

“what.”

 

\--

  
**gahyeon~**

YOOBIN

UNNIE

HELP ME OMG

SAVE ME WHERE ARE YOU

I DID SOMETHING BAD AND YOU MIGHT HATE ME BUT HELP

 

**yoobin~**

WHAT

WHATS HAPPENING

 

**gahyeon~**

MINJI UNNIE WAS TALKING ABOUT HOW MUCH SHE MISSES ME AND I TOLD HER I MISSED HER TOO AND THEN SHE ASKED ME IF THERE WAS ANYTHING WRONG AND I THOUGHT hey gahyeon maybe this is the time to confess AND I ALMOST DID

 

**yoobin~**

so you didn’t say anything? ive been telling you many times that you should just tell her

 

**gahyeon~**

BUT WAIT

I /DID/ CONFESS

 

**yoobin~**

omo

 

**gahyeon~**

BUT I TOLD HER I WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU AND ASKED HER TO HELP ME DATE YOU IM SO SORRY

 

**yoobin~**

LMAOOOOO

 

  
\--

 

minji was seven when she first met baby gahyeon. she was a tiny little thing with soft features and huge eyes that captivated minji.

their parents were friends and when gahyeon’s parents visited hers, they went to talk about adult stuff, leaving baby gahyeon with minji.

she loves babies so she started playing with her but the little one was just looking at her with a blank expression. minji tried her best to make her laugh or even smile a little and when she finally did, minji felt her heart melt at how adorable gahyeon was. and still is.

and at that time, she vowed to herself that she’ll never leave gahyeon’s side and support her in whatever she does and make her happy.

and that vow still continues up to the present. if gahyeon wants help in dating her crush then minji will help her even though it will most likely hurt.

they’re at some café today to talk about how gahyeon is going to woo yoobin. minji isn’t exactly an expert when it comes to romance or wooing but she did some research last night so she’s now at least an average in romance.

(and when she says research, she meant she clicked the first wikihow link when she googled ‘how to woo your crush’. wikihow is helpful. shut up.)

the first part is about being attractive but gahyeon is already attractive; a lot of people think she’s cute, and she has nice personality. there’s nothing to change about her and if her future partner wants her to change into something she’s not then they’re automatically a no from minji.

the second part is getting to know your crush but gahyeon and yoobin are already close friends. minji doesn’t want to admit it but they seem more closer now than gahyeon is with minji.

the third part is the one they’ll be focusing on which is about seducing or making your crush like you.

“okay, baby, what we’re going to do is that you should show yoobin how available you are.”

gahyeon furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. “but she already knows that?”

“okay then next is you should flirt with her!”

gahyeon shakes her head and hands frantically. “what? no! i don’t know how to flirt!”

minji giggles at how adorable her friend is. yoobin is such a lucky girl. “you don’t have to say cringey pick up lines, just tell her she’s pretty everyday. just compliment her.”

“o-okay.”

“and then give her subtle touches. like brush your fingers on her skin gently. like this,” minji says as she does a demonstration of brushing her fingers on gahyeon’s hand, leaving her tingly all over. she might’ve also imagined goosebumps on gahyeon’s arms.

gahyeon just nods at this, trying her best not to blush.

“and just keep doing all that then tell her you like her!”

“what? just like that?”

that’s what minji read so yeah, just like that she guesses. “yeah, trust me, okay? you’ll do perfect. and i’m pretty sure yoobin already likes you because who wouldn’t?”

but minji lowkey wants yoobin to reject her so she can sweep gahyeon off her feet. but that’s mean and she wants gahyeon to be happy so she’ll just support her by the sidelines even though it hurts.

“our session is done for now, hopefully there wouldn’t be any more sessions! because now you’re going to ask yoobin to hang out with you!”

“can i do it tomorrow?”

“no, the sooner the better, wait, i’ll text her if you’re too shy. unnie is here to help.”

“i’ll do it!” gahyeon pulls out her phone and texts yoobin.

 

~~

  
**gahyeon~**

uhh minji unnie wants me to hang out with you

 

**yoobin~**

ugghh im spending another day with you?? no thanks

 

**gahyeon~**

im good company shut up

anyway she told me to hang out with you so I could use the thing I learned from her on you

which is gross cuz ew I don’t like you

 

**yoobin~**

hah keep telling yourself that doll, I know you actually have a secret crush on me but you’re too blinded by your love for unnie

BUT HOW ABOUT THIS

tell her I can’t go with you today bc im a busy woman who doesn’t cry about her crush all day

 

**gahyeon~**

I really hate you

 

**yoobin~**

and just hang out with unnie instead AND DO ALL THOSE THINGS YOU LEARNED ON /HER/

ugh yoobin you’re so smart

 

**gahyeon~**

:/

  
~~

 

gahyeon glares at her phone as if it will reach yoobin to wherever she is at the moment. she doesn’t know why minji actually believed that she’s into yoobin when all she does is annoy her.

“er, is everything okay?” minji asks, holding onto gahyeon’s hand that was on the table. “it’s okay to be nervous, that’s how it usually is when you like someone.”

gahyeon knows that. she’s feeling that exact nervousness while her unnie is holding her hand. “yoobin said she’s busy. can i just hang out with you instead?” she says the last part with a blush because yoobin is right, she should just use those moves on minji.

minji looks taken aback. “oh. are you sure? won’t you be bored with me?”

“what? why?”

“well, remember at that party, i said that we don’t hang around much anymore? because you know, it’s fine. i’m old and you’re better off being with people your age and—“ gahyeon puts a finger on minji’s lips to shut her up. she also tries not to focus on the soft lips on her finger.

it’s true that she hasn’t been spending time with minji but that’s because she doesn’t know how to control her emotions. everytime she sees her, she feels like she’s about to explode and scream out her feelings. she still feels like that right now but she also did miss being with minji.

“first, you’re only like 5 years older than me,” she says and minji tries to interrupt but gahyeon gives her a stern glare. “but you still look young and some people even think we’re the same age, and second, i lik— you’re my best friend and i honestly like being with you than with yoobin-unnie. she’s actually annoying.”

minji smiles at that and gahyeon’s heart flutters. “okay. let’s go watch movies at my place.”

 

~~

 

it’s been awhile since gahyeon has been in minji’s apartment. it’s still the same but it feels like things has changed.

they settle in minji’s room where they sit on the bed, their shoulders and thighs touching, making gahyeon a lot more nervous. minji places her laptop on their laps and opens up netflix. “so what do you wanna watch, baby?”

minji and some of her friends like to call her baby but only in a platonic way, but gahyeon wishes that it means more to minji.

“anything as long as it isn’t scary.”

minji chooses a random movie and then they just watch in silence. gahyeon can’t focus properly though. she can feel the warmth radiating from where her skin touches minji’s. she chances a glance on minji and sees her staring back at her and gahyeon’s heart beat speeds up and they both look away and just _what the fuck was that?_

_that has to mean something, right?_

gahyeon takes another peek at minji and blushes because minji is also sporting some pinkness on her cheeks.

gahyeon doesn’t want to get her hopes up but when will she have another chance like this? so she gathers the little courage she has and snuggles closer to minji as rests her head on the other’s shoulder. “you’re really pretty, unnie.”

minji coughs. “w-what? you’re pretty too, gahyeonie, the prettiest.”

“and you’re always nice to me and you’ve always been there for me ever since we were young, i don’t think i’d know what to do without you. you’re a huge part of my life and i regret avoiding you for some time but there’s a reason for that,” gahyeon pauses the movie and puts away the laptop so she can face minji, who has a confused face, properly.

“is everything okay?” minji asks.

“let me speak first, unnie, this is important,” minji nods and gahyeon takes a deep breath. “okay, so uh, i kinda have feelings for you?”

minji gasps but gahyeon shushes her.

“well, not kinda, but i _do_ have feelings for you and i was avoiding you ‘cause you probably don’t feel the same and that you only think of me as a younger sister so me liking you might make you uncomfortable so i tried my best to keep my distance so i could get over you. but that didn’t work because i still really really like you. a lot.”

minji continues to stare at her with wide eyes.

“you can speak now.”

with that said, minji immediately jumps on gahyeon to give her the tightest embrace. “oh my god, is this for real? i’ve liked you for so long but i thought you only think of me as your big sister and then you said you liked yoobin. oh my god.”

gahyeon pouts as she returns the hug. “i was supposed to say that you were the one i liked but then i panicked so i said yoobin.”

minji laughs and gives tiny kisses to her face. “you’re so cute. but that’s okay, at least now we know the truth and i can take you out on a date.”

gahyeon beamed at the word date. “this could be our first date.”

“no, i want it outside where i can treat you and have more fun.”

“just being with you is fun, and you can treat me to pizza now.”

“okay, anything for my baby.”

 

~~

 

**gahyeon~**

so we’re dating now

 

**yoobin~**

FINALLY

so does this mean I can be with my girlfriend more now instead of hearing about your love life?

 

**gahyeon~**

no, we’re actually going to have double dates now

I asked yoohyeon-unnie and she said yes

 

**yoobin~**

I don’t agree with this so no to the double dates

 

**gahyeon~**

:P

 

**yoobin~**

but congratulations! im happy for you!

 

**gahyeon~**

thank you!!

and the double dates are happening, yoohyeon unnie said so

bye

**Author's Note:**

> the last part is unneccessary, i just wanted to add it for the 2yoo lol


End file.
